De vez en mes
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [Short][Huddy]Ese día del mes en el que las ilusiones se acaban.


_**Disclaimer:** Que no es mío, que son de los locos de Shore y co que son unos pequeños cabroncetes y Huddys en potencia todos pero se resisten con el Hameron, esperemos que entren en razóon y lo de de mostrarnos a LE desnuda también  
**Pairing/Characters:** House/Cuddy obviamente y algo de House/Wilson y Wilson/Cuddy  
**Categoría**: Angst/Drama y ¿Romance?  
**Notas:** A veces hay canciones que es escucharlas una vez y en seguida te recuerdan a un personaje, una shipper o una escena y esto me pasó con esta canción de Ricardo Arjona que acompaña al fic.Fue escucharla por primera vez y me vino a la cabeza esa Cuddy en el baño con su predictor negativo , era como si la letra hubiese sido escrito para Cuddy y un futuro del Huddy quizás...  
Por cierto desconozco si Cuddy tiene un jardín trasero en su casa pero aquí sí que es una cosa que me gusta a mi mucho  
**Dedicatorias: ** A mi querida **AurylStar **como su regalo de cumpleaños este pequeño fic, porque sí, por ser ella y porque aunque no hemos podido gozar de su presencia en el foro tanto como me hubiera gustao este verano siempre estás presente de algún modo y se te echa de menos Y a **Lapislazuli** que también es su cumple _

* * *

**De vez en mes**_  
_

_De vez en mes  
el cielo te roba el milagro,  
el tiempo te hace un calendario  
de una vez, de vez en mes.

* * *

_

-¡DOCTOR WILSON SALGA INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI DESPACHO SI NO QUIERE QUE LE DESPIDA-el grito furioso de la directora llego a todo el hospital. Prácticamente todos los que se encontraban en la zona de consultas, entre ellos House que acababa de llegar, dirigieron sus cabezas a la puerta del despacho de Cuddy, de donde salía un asustado y sorprendido Wilson  
-Parece que alguien se la ha cargado, y por una vez no he sido yo-le dijo House cuando Wilson se acercó a él-Te tengo dicho que el culo de la jefa es mío y no deja que nadie se lo toque excepto yo.  
-¿Qué le has hecho?-le preguntó Wilson ignorando el comentario de su amigo.  
-A mí que me revisen-House levantó la mano que no sostenía el bastón-Acabo de llegar, aún no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada. Además ¿por qué he tenido que ser yo? Era a ti al que le gritaba.  
-Cuando está así de enfadada suele ser siempre culpa tuya-Wilson se quedo un momento pensativo-Aunque esta vez había algo distinto…creo que le pasa algo grave.  
-¿Y eso lo sabes por…?  
-Pues porque apenas he entrado en el despacho preguntándole que tal llevaba el día y se ha puesto así…es muy raro  
-Seguramente sean las hormonas, estará premenopáusica la pobre-House cogió una de las piruletas de la recepción y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Wilson más rápido se puso delante suyo cortándole el paso .  
-House, en serio , esto me preocupa. Tú eres el único que puede sacarselo  
-Vamos Wilson no seas paranoi…-no terminó la frase, de nuevo la luz parecía haberse encendido en su cerebro. Alargó el brazo y cogió el almanaque que Wilson llevaba en el bolsillo  
-¿Qué …?  
-Ya se lo que le pasa a Cuddy-y sin más House se marchó.

_Horas más tarde, por la noche en casa de Cuddy:_

-¡Cuddy!¡Ábreme! –House aporreaba la puerta de su jefa con el bastón-Sé que estás ahí, tu secretaria me ha dicho que te has ido pronto a tu casa y tú coche está aquí.  
Nadie abrió.No había ninguna luz encendida pero él sabía que estaba y la razón por la cual se negaba a abrirle  
-Si no es por las buenas…-House levantó la maceta de su izquierda esperando que la llave aún siguiera allí desde la última vez que la utilizó pero no estaba-Demasiado fácil.  
Levantó la maceta del otro lado y con el bastón hizo lo propio con la alfombrilla del recibidor pero nada. Miró hacia arriba intentando pensar donde estaría cuando se le ocurrió. Alargó la mano hasta el marco superior de la puerta.  
-Elemental mi querida Cuddy-House la cogió de allí, le resultó gracioso que ambos escondieron la llave en el mismo sitio.  
Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró.La casa estaba en una oscuridad total si no fuera por una pequeña luz al fondo, en la habitación de Cuddy. Fue hasta allí y se dio cuenta que en realidad la luz provenía del baño contiguo. Una bolsa tirada con descuido permanecía sobre la encimera del baño. Un test de embarazo sin empezar en su interior y una caja de tampones recién empezada.  
Después de su pequeña inspección al baño, se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde pensó que ella estaría desde incluso antes de llegar a la casa: el jardín trasero.  
House la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que cuando ella iba allí a sentarse en el banco del pequeño porche es que algún problema gordo rondaba en la cabeza de la decana.  
-¿Qué haces aquí House?-apenas había llegado a la puerta trasera que estaba por supuesto abierta, cuando escuchó su voz.-No tengo humor para tus bobadas.  
-Eso está más que claro-House se acercó a su lado y se sentó en un extremo del pequeño banco, en el otro se encontraba ella con los pies encima del banco también-Creo que todo el hospital se ha enterado por el grito que le has pegado al pobre Jimmy.  
Aunque no lo miraba y su cara estaba semicubierta por la oscuridad de la noche sabía que se había sonrojado.  
-Mañana le pediré disculpas, fui muy dura con él y no tenía culpa de nada- reconoció Cuddy  
-Nadie tiene la culpa  
-Tú que sabrás-le dijo ella furiosa.  
-¡Vamos Cuddy deja de autocompadecerte!-golpeó el suelo con el bastón-Puede que no haya funcionado este mes pero no es el fin del mundo  
Cuddy lo miró por primera vez sorprendida. Debía haberse imaginado que él acabaría averiguándolo.  
-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo…Se me acaba el tiempo House, una oportunidad fallida es un paso más en la cuenta final-suspiró largamente-Aunque bueno quizá lo mejor sea que lo acepte: nunca seré madre.  
-¿Quieres dejar este rollo de una vez?-preguntó cabreado  
-¿De que hablas?-lo miró confundida  
-No te escudes en tu gran deseo de ser madre como excusa para tener un bebé-Cuddy sintió su mirada penetrante-Ambos sabemos el verdadero motivo por el cual por el cual quieres ser madre.  
-¿Ah sí?¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices, gran House sabelotodo y todopoderoso?  
-Te sientes sola-Cuddy desvió la mirada-Te has pasado toda la vida concentrada en tu trabajo y ahora eres una soltera de cuarenta años que lo único que tiene es eso: trabajo. Este interés por tener un bebé sólo es una manera de soportar la idea de que en realidad no encontrarás un padre para tus pequeños monstruitos que es lo que verdaderamente deseas.Y por eso en días como hoy te sientes frustrada y cabreada.Y no porque el semen de cuatro palurdos que su mayor logro es sabérsela menear más de tres segundos y atinar en un vaso a la misma vez. No estás cabreada o triste, o lo que quiera que estés por no quedarte embarazada si no porque sabes que aunque funcione nunca encontrarás a un padre que es lo que verdaderamente quieres. Pretendes traer un bebé a este mundo por las razones egoístas de llenar el vacío de tu vida sabiendo que aunque tengas a ese niño nunca tendrás la familia que tú quieres de verdad.  
-¿Has terminado?  
-Sí  
-Pues vete , no quiero que me sigas restregando mis miserias  
-No pretendo restregarte tus miserias Cuddy.Solo quiero que comprendas que no puedes seguir en esta situación y menos si la pagas con el pobre Jimmy que se pone en plan madre super preocupada y es un latazo.  
-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?-una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos pero ella se la limpió rápidamente antes de que House pudiera verla  
-Lo que quieras menos hundirte-rodó el bastón entre sus manos-Sí el capitán se hunde, el barco también…o algo así.Por el bien del hospital, de los que trabajamos en él, y de ti misma no puedes rendirte.  
Ninguna habló durante un rato, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la noche mezclado con algún que otro grillo  
-Debería irme-House se levantó y ella también  
-Sí,ya es un poco tarde-se miraron y ambos entraron en la casa digiéndose a la entrada principal.  
Cuddy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cuando House se empezaba a alejar pero antes se dio la vuelta y mirándola le dijo:  
-Funcionará…-parecía incómodo intentando desviar la mirada para no mirarla directamente a los ojos-Lo de encontrar un padre o tener a ese mini Cuddy, lo que sea que quieras lo tendrás…_algún día_.  
Cuddy sonrió sinceramente.  
-Gracias House  
-No me las des, aunque si te empeñas en darmelas podrías perdonarme unas cuantas horas de consulta  
-Ni lo sueñes  
-Bueno tenía que intentarlo ¿no?  
-Buenas noches House  
-Buenas noches Cuddy  
Y con una última mirada ambos se despidieron.

_De vez en mes la luna nueva,  
viene a quitar lo que renueva__  
y a colocar otra ilusión._  
**_De vez en mes_ -Ricardo Arjona**


End file.
